Evolution Revamped #1~Family Ties
by Captain Obvious
Summary: Read and you will find out


Hey Everyone. Okay, I am here to tell you a story of mutants. Now I'm sure that we all know what mutants are. Right? And if you don't, well then you shouldn't be reading this story right now. This story is just the first part of a series of stories that will be about mutants. First I will tell you all about the places and the times and so on. Okay, it is the year 2025. About 20 years ago all mutants were frozen in time by a very powerful mutant that goes by the name of Professor Charles Xavier. He was able to use telepathy and was very famous for his mutant powers. Now, you might be wondering, why did he freeze all mutants in time? Well, it was because the people back then didn't like mutants so to end the whole big rivalry between mutants and mortals he froze all mutants in time and said he would unfreeze them in the year of 2025 when hopefully people would have forgotten about how much they hated mutants. Well, the year was 2005 when Professor Xavier froze all mutants in time. He died in the year 2014. No one knows how old he was at the time. Well, it is now the year 2025 and the mutants are back.

On this journey you are about to take you will find that the mutants involved have a lot to learn. Especially when you consider the fact that over 75% are teenagers and that is who we will mostly be following on this journey. 

Now I think it is time to introduce to you who will be on this magnificent journey.

The X-Men:

  
  


Jean Grey-age 17- A.K.A. Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner-Age 15- A.K.A. NightcRawler, Jubilation Lee-Age 16- A.K.A. Jubilee, Alex Summers- Age 16- A.K.A. Havoc, Kitty Pryde- Age 15- A.K.A. ShadowCat, Hank McCoy- Age 18- A.K.A. Beast, Tabitha Smith- Age 16- A.K.A. BoomBoom, Bobby Drake- Age 28- A.K.A. Iceman, Ororo Monroe- Age 30- A.K.A. Storm, Scott Summers- Age 15- A.K.A. Cyclops.

  
  


The Brotherhood:

  
  


Pietro-Age 17-A.K.A. Quicksilver, Wanda-Age 15-A.K.A. Scarlet Witch, Todd-Age 16-A.K.A. Toad, Raven-Age 38-A.K.A. Mystique, Lance-Age 16-A.K.A. Avalanche.

Okay, now that I have introduced you to all of the characters, I will begin the story...

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a nice winter night in the middle of December, there was snow falling and the X-Men were outside having a snow ball fight. "Take this Jubes", Bobby said as he threw a snowball at Jubes and hit her in the leg. "Grr...Bobby, how dare you, you scum bag."Jubes said. Kurt took a snowball and then bamfed to right above Kitty's head and dropped it and then Bamfed back on to the ground and started laughing at Kitty. Kitty got mad and went to punch Kurt and when she did she accidentally phased through him and landed face first on the ground in a pile of snow. Everyone started laughing as she laid there on the ground. "Grr.....I'm goin' inside to take a shower" Kitty said as she stomped inside the Institute. "Cats don't like to get wet." Kurt said when Kitty slammed the door. Wamm! Jubes hit Kurt right in the side of the head with a snowball. "Be nice to Kitty...you punk"JUbes said to Kurt. In the background Tabitha and Alex were making snow angels and scott and jean were throwing snowballs at each other, while Hank and Ororo made a snowman. "Okay Everyone time to go inside now" Ororo said. So, the mutants headed inside. I've got first shower Alex yelled as they ran inside. And Alex jumped into the shower. 

At the Brotherhood's house... Wamm! Raven slams open the door to the bathroom and drags Toad out after having to wait 45 minutes. "Hey I wasn't done in there yet." Todd said.. "I don't care." Raven yelled as she slammed the door and locked it. In the bathroom she looked in the mirror and turned into Todd and said, "Look at me I'm a girly little Toad I have to spend 45 minutes in the bathroom to make sure I don't look too bad, because I can never look good, because I'm an ugly Toad." "Grr.....these imbeciles that I have to live with really make me angry sometimes." "Oh well, I guess I will have to just deal with it." "I need to think up something to do about those stupid X-Men." "I don't know who's worse them or the freaks I live with." Knock, knock. "Who is it" "It's me Pietro." "Hold on I'll be right out." Mystique said. Mystique came out and looked at Pietro and said, "What." Pietro responds,"I have an idea that you might like and it involves destroying one of the X-Men" "Oh really, what?" she asks. "I think that you should turn into a beautiful girl and then go to school and make friends with Kurt and then go out on a date with him and while your on your date you can kill him." Pietro said. "Uh...no" she answered. "It's a perfect plan, why not?" he asked. "Because I don't like it." she said. "Why not?" he asks. "For personal reasons, now leave me alone." she shouted."Geez... someone sure has had a bad day." he says. "Leave me alone." she shouted as she back handed him in the forehead. "Ow". He screamed."Fine then I'll leave you alone." he said while in pain. "Good" she replied. "She looked in the mirror again with a tear in her eye and whispered to herself "If they only knew why I can not do that to the young X-Men, Nightcrawler" "Oh, the pain of it all" she continued to whisper. "One day the truth will be told. I don't even think the young Nightcrawler knows." she then started to cry a little. "Raven" Wanda shouted from outside the bathroom door. "Leave me alone" she yelled back. Wanda then confusingly walked back downstairs to talk to Lance. 

"Lance we need to do something about the X-Men." Wanda said. "Like what?" he replied. "How about we attack them."she said sounding very sure of herself that they could beat up the X-Men any old day. "We need to have a full plan." he replied. They then just sat there and thought to themselves about what they could do.

The next day at school....... Kitty rushes into her classroom panting and says, "Sorry Ms. McKilney my locker wouldn't open." This is the fifth time you've been tardy the past five days Ms. Pryde" the teacher replies as she scolded at Kitty. "I know I'm very sorry" Kitty replied. "Just sit down." the teacher responded sounding sort of antagonistic. "Okay, then we will continue with the lecture."the teacher continued, and then began teaching her class once again, like she was before she was interrupted by Kitty. 

Later that day in the hallway........"Gross look at the repulsive little demon Kurt walk down the hall." Wanda sneered to Lance. "Yeah sometimes I wonder how unpleasant his mother was to have such a vulgar child such as himself" Lance replied. "Was did you say you hooligan." Kurt sneered at Lance. "Shut-up Blue boy before I kick your blue posterior." "Bring it on, chump."Kurt replied. Lance got angry and made the earth start to tremble knocking Kurt onto the ground. Then, just to add a little something extra Wanda kicked Kurt in the head. "Hope you learned your lesson ya' freak." Wanda sneered as they walked away. While they were walking away Kurt got up and ran towards them and pushed Lance as hard as he could knocking him to the ground. "Now who's the Freak." Kurt snarled. Lance got up and slammed Kurt into a locker. "Ow!" Kurt Screamed out in pain as he fell to the floor holding his arm in pain. Then Hank was walking down the hall and saw Kurt laying on the ground and ran over to him. "Kurt are you okay" Hank asked. "I don't think so." Kurt replied. "What happened" Hank asked. "Lance slammed me into a locker and I think I broke my arm."Kurt responded. "Can you Bamf?" Hank asked "I think so." Kurt replied. "Okay, Bamf us out to the parking lot and I'll drive you to the hospital."Hank said. "What is going on out here." a female voice said. Hank looked up "Principal Darkholm. Kurt broke the his arm I was here helping him." Hank said. "Okay, take him to the hospital while I call his guardian and tell her what is going on." Principal Darkholm replied. So, Hank carried Kurt to his car and drove him to the hospital where Ororo was already there waiting. "Are you okay Kurt" Storm asked. "I'm not sure" Kurt responded. They then checked him in to the hospital and the doctors got him a room where he could stay until they came to X-Ray him. 30 minutes later the doctor walked in and told Kurt to follow him to the X-Ray room. After, Kurt got his X-Ray they went back to the Institute where Kurt laid down in his bed while he waited for the school day to end so he could share his horrible news with the other mutants that he had broke his arm.

At three thirty PM the mutants were back at the Institute and Kurt had already told them the story of how his arm broke. They were all sad over this horrible tragedy."The doctor also told me I couldn't go to school until next Monday." Kurt explained. 

Back at The Brotherhood house.... "ha" Todd chuckled. "I can't believe you broke his arm." Pietro said out of breath from laughing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mystique screamed at Lance. "Um..um..um I broke Kurt's arm." Lance stuttered. "WHY?" Mystique screamed. "Why Not" Lance asked puzzled. "BECAUSE HE"S MY SON!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The other mutants gasped seconds after those astonishing words came out of Mystique's mouth. "He's your what?" Pietro asked. "He's my son." she responded. "How" Wanda asked. "I don't want to talk about it." she screamed as she ran outside and slammed the door behind her and started to cry.

  
  


To Be Continued...........


End file.
